


Five Secrets They Keep

by Going_Geek



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Secrets, batfamily, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_Geek/pseuds/Going_Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wayne men have a history of keeping things to themselves; however, there are things that they keep closer to their chest than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Secrets They Keep

** Five secrets they keep **

_Damian-_

  1. Before he, himself, took up the mantle, Drake had been the best Robin.  And on most nights, Damian is aware that Drake’s position had not changed.
  2. He is envious of how Todd can do whatever he wishes and Father will still care for the cretin; Damian is not foolish enough to think that would hold true for himself.
  3. Grayson’s idiotic attempts at “bonding” are easily the best part of Damian’s day.  He also secretly adores his nicknames.
  4. He often wishes that Father was more affectionate than he is.
  5. There are times that Pennyworth frightens him more than Grandfather.



 

_Tim-_

  1. As much of a brat as Damian is, Tim sometimes has to agree with some of the things he tactlessly blurts out.
  2. Jason will always be his favorite Robin because he refused to be a carbon-copy of Dick and paved the way for his successors to make the mantle their own.
  3. The real Dick will never live up to the flawless image Tim had dreamt up in his mind all those years ago and sometimes Tim resents him for it.
  4. Bruce is a terrible role model when it comes to romantic relationships and Tim’s afraid of following in those footsteps.
  5. Alfred’s cooking (and persistence) are often the only reason Tim doesn’t give up on eating altogether.



 

_Jason-_

  1. There is no doubt in his mind that Damian will be a great Batman one day, provided he doesn’t listen to a word Jason says.
  2. The Replacement understands Jason better than he has any right to and Jason wishes the two of them could have a better relationship.
  3. Jason’s jealousy of Dickie-Bird pales in comparison to his pity of the elder man.  It must be exhausting constantly trying to live up to Bruce’s unrealistic expectations.
  4. Jason forgave Bruce ages ago, but he will never tell his adoptive father that.
  5. He misses Alfred most of all and knows that he is the only one who might be able to convince Jason to return into the fold.



 

_Dick-_

  1. He sees his Lil’ D as an amalgamation of traits from Bruce, Jason, and Tim; Dick uses Dami as a way to fix and/or make up for all the mistakes he’s ever made with them.
  2. Timmy doesn’t take very good care of himself and Dick takes it upon himself to inform Alfie when the situation gets out of hand.
  3. Dick HATES it that his Little Wing is bigger than him.
  4. When he was nineteen, he realized that when someone mentioned his father, Dick automatically thought of Bruce instead of John Grayson.  At twenty-two, he realized he had stopped feeling guilty about it.
  5. Dick felt more betrayed by Alfie’s acceptance of Jason than he did by Bruce’s.



 

_Bruce-_

  1. He loves that he can see touches of Talia in Damian’s face; because although she infuriates him, he cared for the woman very much once.
  2. Tim is too smart for his own good and Bruce fears that one day the boy will push himself too far and he will snap.
  3. Whenever Bruce is frustrated with himself, he thinks of Jason and he is reminded that there are worse parents than him out there.
  4. He hates that it took him so long to broach the subject of adoption with Dick and it pains him sometimes that his eldest does not share his last name.
  5. Bruce tries not to be resentful that his boys always seem to favor Alfred over him.



 

_Alfred-_

  1. In spite of the fact that Master Damian is half al Ghul, Alfred is glad that the Wayne bloodline continues on.
  2. Master Timothy is the only one of the young masters who could be an accomplished actor.
  3. When Master Jason died, Alfred had considered resigning from his post at Wayne Manor.
  4. Because of the way Master Richard lit up Master Bruce’s life, he will always be Alfred’s favorite.
  5. Of all the boys Alfred raised, Master Bruce is the one that gives him the most disappointments, largely due to his treatment of the other young men.



**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into this fandom, so I hope I do it justice. Obviously, this is full of my personal headcanons, so apologies if anyone disagrees with anything.


End file.
